


Time Loop周而复始

by CathySL



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Time Loop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathySL/pseuds/CathySL
Summary: 红头罩之下动画加土拨鼠之日梗，Jason发现自己永远停留在自己实行复仇计划的那一天始终无法再前进一步。
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Jason已经不记得自己是第几次在二月6号的早上在这个破旧的安全屋醒来了。二月六号，就像录像带突然卡带一样不停的重复播放着，再也无法前进一步。

开始时他觉得没有什么大不了的，毕竟他的复仇计划失败了。再一次开始这一天只意味着他获得了再一次复仇的机会。他躲过了所有敌人的攻击，试了十几种方法去逼蝙蝠侠为自己杀死小丑，当然那都失败了。他开始一次次恶意地在蝙蝠侠的眼皮底下杀死小丑，没心没肺地观察着蝙蝠侠看到自己杀死小丑时痛苦且愤怒的表情，然后一次一次又一次地承受蝙蝠的怒火。这没有什么大不了的，反正昏睡过去以后，这一天又可以重新开始，他又可以活蹦乱跳的。

不知道是第几次重复这一天，Jason甚至不再那么恨小丑了——他杀了小丑不知道多少次了。也不再因为蝙蝠侠没有为自己杀死小丑而痛苦——他已经完全可以背下蝙蝠侠说的话，他甚至完全知道不同的行动蝙蝠侠会做出什么样的反应。但是有什么比毫无意义的生命和没有未来的生活更让人绝望的呢？他失去了未来，甚至在轮回反复中慢慢地忘记了过去。

在蝙蝠侠又一次因为他杀死了小丑而愤怒的向自己挥拳时，Jason将他的心脏撞向了蝙蝠侠另外一只手上开刃的蝙蝠镖。但是在世界陷入一片黑暗以后，床头的闹钟就再一次把他叫醒了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红头罩之下动画加土拨鼠之日梗，Jason发现自己永远停留在自己实行复仇计划的那一天始终无法再前进一步。

那一下真的挺狠的，虽然时间循环再一次修复了他，但是Jason觉得他的心脏还是在隐隐作痛。那天以后他没有那么执着了。他试着去活回生活本来的样子，抱着一丝丝希望，期盼着自己放下那一切以后时间可以继续向前走。他在哥谭的各个角落里，尝试着种种度过这一天可能性。但是事实是时间没有前进，他也不可能解开心里的结。

闹钟在早上八点钟准时响起，仔细洗漱以后他就出门。慢跑去七个街区以外的一家星巴克吃早餐，去的路上他会精准的接住那个一定会从树上掉下来的孩子，扶起一个老太太，把零钱都丢给那个看上去已经走投无路的绝望的无家可归的人。他和前几个今天一样在星巴克门口等了几分钟，等着拄着拐的Dick Grayson一瘸一拐地从星巴克出来，坐上那个黄红相间的出租车。确认便衣的夜翼走远，他再慢悠悠地走进去买自己的早餐和早间咖啡。

他第一次在二月六号这天来在这个星巴克买早餐的时候被Dick抓了个正着，老天知道韦恩家的养子为什么会独自一个人在清晨拄着拐来星巴克买三明治。总之那一次不愉快极了，他拿着纸袋正要走出门的时候迎面撞上了进门准备买早餐的Dick。对方穿了件灰色的长外套里面配了一件黑色的毛衣，因为腿上打了石膏所以穿了一条非常随意的黑色运动裤。Dick几乎是在一瞬间就认出了他，侦探的直觉让对方迅速将他和在哥谭兴风作浪的红头罩联系在了一起。

“Jason，我以为你出去旅游了？”

“谁是Jason。”

“别以为你假装不认识我欠的账就可以不还了。”

“Hey，哥们儿我真的不认识你。”

“跟我回去！”

蝙蝠侠的第一任助手其实也非一般的固执，才说几句话他就不得不在咖啡厅里打断Dick的另一条腿然后迅速逃离这个小星巴克来摆脱困境。当然这没什么，反正一觉醒来什么都要从头再来，Dick也什么都不会记得。

在那之后Jason每个二月六号的早上都掐着点来这个星巴克买早餐。

拿过纸袋他径直走去哥谭市的公共图书馆打发上午的时间，书籍总能让他心情不错。他曾经非常积极上进，无论他什么时候做什么身边总放着一本书。书籍曾经是他暂时摆脱犯罪巷的无聊的生活的途径，也是可以帮助他获得Alfred的关注和欣赏的好物件。在经历了无数个重复的二月六日以后，阅读变成了他保持内心平静的方式。

离开图书馆他就会一直在哥谭市里闲逛，他尽量让每个下午变得不一样，他在日落之前他会回到安全屋，然后以红头罩的身份在哥谭市里瞎逛，虽然揍那些渣子已经没有了意义，但是穿着制服去做一些义警会做的事情，让他可以感觉到他自己还活着。

感谢哥谭的犯罪率，他觉得他可能永远都不会无聊。有时他甚至可以看到跟在自己身后的蝙蝠侠，不过似乎如果他不去找蝙蝠侠的麻烦，蝙蝠侠也不会真的找上他。


	3. Chapter 3

在一个偏僻的巷子里，用枪托打晕最后一个混混，Jason再一次把他的夹克脱下来披在了那个衣不遮体的女孩身上，然后目送她跌跌撞撞地离开。上一次他打击这些家伙的时候可不像这一次这么温柔，但是上一次他搞出来太大的动静，不小心被追杀他的雇佣兵缠上了，而且还不得不面对蝙蝠侠的怒火。

当Jason准备直接前往下一个犯罪地点的时候，蝙蝠侠又一次叫住了他。

“我们需要谈谈。”

“我们不需要。”

蝙蝠侠没有再继续潜行而是跳到的Jason的面前堵住了他的去路。Jason默默地叹了口气，这个场景已经发生了无数次变化，但是无论发生了多少次和蝙蝠侠交谈总是让他身心俱疲。

“你” 

啊，这个熟悉的开头又来了。

“我复活了。”

“你”

“我不想告诉你发生了什么。”

“你”

“我针对黑面具，是想让他把小丑弄出来，我真正的目标是小丑。不过我放弃那个计划了。”

“你”

“没有任何阴谋，我不会去自首。如果你觉得自尊心受损，我们可以打一架。反正我睡一觉就没事了。”

“你” 蝙蝠侠看上去已经有些不耐烦的，Jason突然觉得他自己有了某种优势，这种优势让他现在发觉到了一点点和蝙蝠侠打交道的乐趣。

“你走错了路！这就是你要说的！没什么好讲的了，要么打架要么走人。”虽然隔着面具但是Jason还是注意到蝙蝠侠的心情不可逆转的坏了。

“别再打断我Jason！你的礼貌呢？” 不过在暂时不涉及原则性的问题的情况下，只凭几句挑衅话蝙蝠侠是不会主动使用暴力的。“你不是一个混蛋。”

“什么？”他有些惊讶，他没有想到蝙蝠侠会说这个。

“你不完全是个混蛋，你也做正确的事情。”

“你逗乐我了Bruce，我这么做只是不想惹麻烦。”

“我会帮你。”

“你帮不了我！”

“我” 

“你认识最好的心理医生。blablabal，你可以换点新意吗？”这个谈话再一次让他无法忍受了，下意识地摸向抓钩，但是又马上把手缩了回去。他知道蝙蝠侠一定会跟上他，用绳索套他的脚，然后走过来抓住他的衣领，继续这个无聊的谈话。

Bruce沉默地看着Jason的小动作，谈话进行到这里他已经没有那么愤怒了，取而代之的是越来越深的疑惑。“你从一开始就知道我会说什么。每一句。”他尝试着更加平静和他曾经的Robin沟通。“从你的话里来看这样的沟通有很多次了。这不是第一次。但是我不记得了。”

“世界第一侦探。”

“提供更多信息。”

“你帮不了我。”

“说！” 向前一步靠近Jason，希望更多的压力可以让他把自己口袋的东西拿出来。

“你不会相信的！” Jason有些愤怒地喊道。

“别这么固执！” Bruce也有些瞪视着Jason。“让这个谈话有意义！”

“那就别用祈使句！”Jason也不甘示弱地瞪着他。“你不会相信的！2月6号这一天已经在我生命里重复了无数次了！。”

“解释。”Jason的话让Bruce有些讶异，但是回想到Jason突然的转变和他刚刚说过的所有的话，Bruce决定不在第一时间就否定他。

“我刚刚告诉过你我本来的计划，那个计划我已经实施过了很多次了。”

Bruce用沉默表示他在倾听。

“我每天都会在2月6日的早上醒来然后再次度过这一天。”

“证据呢？”

“我刚刚知道了几乎所有你要说的话，我和你共事的时候都没有这么了解你。另外，我知道这个小巷子里会有案件所以我提前来了，在来这里之前那个案子我也是知道。”

“你对哥谭和对我很了解，这不能证明什么。哥谭的每个角落都有可能有案件。”Bruce还是对Jason说的话将信将疑。

“算了，让你相信我比让你杀了小丑还难。”Jason更加愤怒了，和Bruce说话就是在浪费时间。

“你应该给更多的证明。”

“像你证明我说的是真的，可不是必要的。”

“那我们就陷入了僵局。”Bruce准备继续在这个事情上花时间了。

Jason不打算继续浪费时间，他观察着蝙蝠侠思考着怎么让他自己脱身。打断腿的老方法对蝙蝠侠可不管用。

“那我假设你说的都是真的。你在这个time loop之前你做了什么？”

“Fine，我的计划奏效了，黑面具从阿卡姆搞出了小丑，小丑也摆了他一道。我利用你救火的时候割断了绑着小丑的绳子俘虏了他。”Jason对Bruce的反应有些意外，思考了一会一会决定说出他的遭遇。“你在犯罪巷找到了我，在那里我挟持着小丑逼迫你杀了他。”

“后来呢？”

“你打败了我，然后我引爆了事先藏好的炸弹逃跑了。我后来回我的的安全屋包扎了伤口以后就睡了。然后我就发现我进入了时间循环。”

“你在这一天里循环了多久了？”Jason是一个杀人犯但是不是一个骗子，Bruce知道Jason不会花这么多口舌来骗他。

“我不记得了，久到让我不想杀小丑了。”

“第一天一定发生了什么让你触发了这个循环。你试过重现第一天吗？”

“我试过了，我甚至试过了自杀。”

因为对方平静的提到自杀而皱了眉 “你尝试了很多种方式过这一天。”

“但是都没有奏效。”

“你可能无意中创造出很多平行世界。”顿了顿 “只有你一个人重复这一天，这很奇怪。因为对我来说明天很快就到了，而且明天我会记住这个对话。你觉得对我来说明天是什么样子？”

“我不在乎。”

“对你之前影响过的，见到过的人来说明天是什么样子？不排除这个世界都陷入了时间循环但是只有你一个人意识到了这个循环的可能性。我会介入这个事情，没有反驳的余地。“


	4. Chapter 4

“三分钟之后就是午夜。”蝙蝠侠检查了一下通讯器上的时间。

“循环不是从午夜开始的，是早上八点。Bat，你没有办法介入这个事情，因为下一个二月六号的早上8点你会把这事忘得一干二净。”

“在早上八点之前我会一直盯着你。”

“这毫无意义，我已经试过通宵了。”Jason几乎被逗乐了。

“但是也许对我来说时间就这样翻页了，而我可以确认在你身上发生了什么。至于你，下一个二月六号早上，你会去找到Bruce Wayne然后说服他和你一起调查。”Bruce一边查看着他今天的日程表，一边说着自己的打算。

“你在逗我，让我一次次地去博取你的信任？得了吧。”Jason宁愿去和蝙蝠侠打架。

但是Jason照着蝙蝠侠的说的做了，他和Bruce一起待到了早上八点。他和蝙蝠侠走遍了他知道的会发生犯罪行为的地点，然后他就像小时候一样和蝙蝠侠一起狠狠地踢了那些渣子的屁股。在他接住了本会掉在一个年迈的流浪汉身上的花盆以后，蝙蝠侠彻底信任了他，并且给了他Bruce Wayne的作息时间表。

“告诉他你本想对小丑做的事，他会信任你。”在分别前Bruce摘下了他的头罩非常认真地对Jason说。

“你确定这会奏效？”

“你并不像你想象的那样了解我。”

然后Jason再一次在那个破旧的安全屋醒来了。

他听从了Bruce的建议，他张开眼睛以后，就匆匆套上夹克以自己最快的速度奔向韦恩庄园，在Alfred的惊呼声中，把刚刚上床休息的Bruce叫了醒来。

“What the…..” 缺乏睡眠加安眠药的作用让Bruce没有办法那么迅速的思考，他的床上坐了一会，才反应过来站在床边给他提供叫醒服务的人是已经死去多年的Robin，是昨天晚上的哥谭为非作歹的红头罩。

然后，Jason就被Bruce放倒了，经历了一番全身检查以后，他被关在蝙蝠洞里的玻璃房里。

“所以你复活以后为什么不第一时间回来？”Dick坐在一个转椅上一边帮着Bruce看着Jason的体检报告一边和坐在玻璃房地板上的Jason闲聊。他以为的闲聊。“说实话，通过犯罪来吸引我们的注意力真的太蠢了。你完全可以直接回来找我们要一个拥抱。现在这种久别重逢的激动感已经被你消耗没了。”

“Bat，你现在要调查的事情可不是这个！”Jason无视了Dick，一边敲打着自己面前的玻璃一边对蝙蝠侠喊道。

“那是你的脑部损伤给你带来的幻觉。”Bruce一边看着Jason的体检报告一边对Jason说。Jason的体检报告不容乐观，撒拉路之池的水让Jason重获了生命，但是却没有抚平他的创伤。扫描显示他身上有大大小小的击打损伤，他心脏的位置甚至还有一个精准的切口，正常人恐怕已经死了。让他费解的是，他检查了Jason的身体，肉眼看不出Jason身上有这么严重的伤势，而且Jason也没有很明显的不适。

“我没有脑损伤！”Jason完全不明白Bruce判断他的身体状况的依据是什么。他身上除了擦伤以外什么伤势都没有。

“我已经把你的体检报告发给午夜医生了。你身体恢复以后会接受审判，你会为自己的所作所为负责。”

“Bruce没必要那么严厉。”

“他越线了。”

“够了！蝙蝠侠我就不应该相信你！你根本不会相信我！”Jason愤怒地向蝙蝠侠吼到。

“我在帮你。”

“你没有！你是个骗子。”

随后Bruce穿上蝙蝠装离开了蝙蝠洞，Dick留下来拉着Jason闲聊，不过基本上只有他在说，Jason迫于无奈只能听着。他肯定是想把过去的几年的份补回来，Jason有些失望地想。Dick Grayson该死的内疚心在折磨着Dick自己，Dick在折磨着他。他和Dick从来不亲密，现在Dick却疯狂地在他这个“迷途的弟弟”面前扮演着“好大哥”。

“Tim一直非常景仰你，我打赌你会和他相处的不错。”

“不，他觉得我很可悲。”

“他不会这么想，而且等你承担了你的责任以后，你就不再是一个罪犯了。”

“他亲口对我说的。而且你们等不到我去坐牢的那一天。”

“你见过他了？”Dick被勾起了好奇心。

“揍那只小鸟是二月六号的其中一种可能性。”

“不要想这个Jay，等你的脑子好了，你就不会有这种幻觉了。”

“今天早上你本来想去St.Bogot上的一家小星巴克对吗？你打算点一个鸡肉三明治，一个吞拿鱼三明治还有两杯拿铁。”

“你怎么知道？我还没有来得及去。”Dick有些惊讶地看着坐在玻璃房里的Jason “多亏了你。”

“如果今天早上我没有来，你就去了，所以我知道。”

“老实说，你在哥谭潜伏了多久了？你有多少线人？”Dick眯着眼睛，警惕地盯着Jason。

“你在悄悄调查红头罩的身份，你打算去问神谕？”

“去你的！蝙蝠侠的徒弟哈？”

“别这么称呼我，我已经在这一天停留太久了，我根本不想了解你！但是一天之中的事情不算多。”

“你得给更多的证据。不然你就只能把你的消息网络交出来。”Dick思索了一下还是决定听听Jason天方夜谭的经历。

“我不需要让你相信我。”

“今天的时间还很多，你打算玩一天手指头吗？”

Jason真的坐在玻璃房里玩他的手指头和衣角打发了一个上午的时间。Dick的好奇心却只让他坚持到了吃午饭的时候，他后来还是决定用他自己的那份甜点交换了Jason的故事。Jason尽量用最简单的语言向Dick讲了他的经历。Dick在听完故事以后把Jason放了出来，然后联系了闪电侠Wally。

“时间上的问题我们都不了解，但是我有可靠的朋友，总会有办法的。”

“事实上是，不管是什么问题你都会联系他。”


	5. Chapter 5

Dick很快就进入了工作状态，他借用了蝙蝠电脑联系了一些他的朋友，同时尝试着自己调查时间异动。Wally也在瞭望塔竭尽所能地帮他调查。Dick继承了蝙蝠侠的办事效率，但是却自成风格，有很多认识他的人愿意帮忙，虽然大多数人都没有办法给他和Jason答案，但是这么多日子以来事情好像终于上了正轨。

Jason在Dick尝试让扎塔娜联系命运博士的时候，绕到Dick身后击晕了他，抢走夜翼的摩托车离开了蝙蝠洞。他不认为Dick的调查能有任何进展，也不认为Dick可以对他有任何帮助。如果有，那就是Dick把他放了出来。

离开蝙蝠洞以后Jason迅速丢弃了夜翼的摩托车，绕路去了他在中央电车站附近的安全屋。准备在那里度过一个下午。当然，绕路对蝙蝠侠的门徒可不管作用。

“你非常的无理。”Robin站在Jason的窗台上愤怒地说。

“出去，我今天没心情揍你。”

“你碰到了麻烦，什么都不做不会对现状有任何改变。“Tim跳进了房间里，警惕地注视着Jason。他和Dick一直保持着联系，他当然知道Jason说了和做了什么。“我和Dick不认为你可以杜撰出这个故事，尽管这个故事非常老套。”

“出去。”

“Jason，你这样爆的脾气恐怕会让你永远离开不了这个循环！”Tim没有和Jason打过交道，但是他知道如果他用对待罪犯或者对待心理疾病患者的方式对待Jason，他就走进了误区。现在对Tim来说最好的办法就是只把他当成一个普通的成年人，然后让气氛不要太剑拔弩张。“记得那个电影吗？你自己变得有意思，去泡到你的梦中情人，你就可以离开这个循环了。爆脾气对这事可不会有帮助。”

“你在讽刺我。“Jason有些好奇的看着这个继任者。尽管他已经尝试了这一天的无数种可能性，但是这确实算是他第一次和Tim打交道。

“我没有。听着，我们都知道生活不是电影，生活要艰难得多。我希望我们都不带入太多的个人情感，只是专心的解决问题。这样我们都会看上去专业很多。”

“我听着。”他干脆在沙发旁边的地毯上坐了下来，那个沙发有点旧，不太符合他的想法。

“你待会会向Dick道歉？”Tim试探地看了Jason一眼以后坐到了沙发上。

“我不道歉。”

“我对比了你当年的验尸报告和你今天的体检结果。Bruce的推断错了，那些伤和小丑造成的伤害对不上号。我猜测那可能是你轮回中留下的痕迹。介意让我看看吗？”

“我的皮肤非常光滑。”

“多元宇宙中有很多没有办法解释的事情，但是我们不知道那会不会是隐患。”Tim思索着说“我希望这是个沟通，你说你之前和Bruce有过协议？”

“他让我来找他一起调查，呵，事实证明他根本不了解他自己。”Jason从茶几下拿出了一个零食罐，然后给自己拆开了一根棒棒糖。

“他之前有过推断吗？”

“他说很有可能这个循环是针对整个宇宙的但是我是唯一一个意识到了这个循环的人，或者我就是个平行宇宙制造机。”Jason把棒棒糖放到了嘴里有些漫不经心地说。“他今天早上还说，这是我的脑损伤造成的幻觉。”

“你对这些推论怎么想？”Tim盯着Jason的动作，小心翼翼地向他发问。

“我只是一个普通人，我不认为多元宇宙的那些破事会和我有什么关系。”

“一次又一次的循环这可不普通。理论上来说第一天应该是你离开的关键。你在第一天除了蝙蝠侠，小丑，黑面具以外还见到了什么人吗？扎塔娜说，不排除你白天见到了什么时间系的反派的可能性。”

“有可能，但是有这个本事的人太少了。”

“是的，所以要排除掉就不会太难。Dick已经醒来了，扎塔娜在问命运博士。博士应该可以察觉到时间线的问题，不过我建议你亲自去找他。”

“我不看医生。”

“别着急着否定。其实我敢说你其实很多事情都没有尝试过，虽然你有无数次机会。”

“我待在这一天的时间比你想象中要久。“人只有一次生命，绝无可能用各种实验来证明假设，在反反复复的轮回里Jason已经不确定自己是否还活着，也不想再去做那些无意义的尝试了。尽管蝙蝠侠曾燃起他的希望，但是今天早上Bruce已经把他的希望毁灭了。“你提出了建议，但是我没有时间实行，很快你们所有人就会把这一切忘记，然后我就得从头再来。”

“你今天早上去找了Bruce，他燃起了你的希望？”

“他没有。他没法。”

“你应该试着跳出他的想法，也许用你自己的方式就可以解决问题。”Tim小心翼翼地对Jason说，他不确定他自己说这些话合不合适。“别放弃。有些事让你不堪重负，甚至在把你变成另外一个人，但是别放弃奋斗，你现在有无数次机会面对失败直到成功。”

“你看上去很有想法。”Jason将糖罐递给了Tim，Tim从里面拿出了一颗薄荷糖。

“负担越重反而活的更真实。”

“你才未成年。”

“我也有一些经历了，虽然和你的有些差别。”

“不得不说你确实和我想的不太一样，知道吗，如果Bruce还没有回来，我们现在差不多要去桥上蹲点了，Dick拖着伤腿对付不了小丑。”Jason咬碎了他嘴里的糖果，从地毯上站了起来，然后果断地向Tim伸出了一只手。

“知道吗，我觉得你下一次应该等Bruce睡饱了再让他帮忙调查。”Tim同样果断的接受了他的好意，握着他的手从沙发上站了起来。然后径直走到窗台哪里，拿出被他藏好的长棍。“现在行动？”

Jason和tim很快就利用抓钩，来到了哥谭大桥的钢架上。不久后，小丑再次站到了那个集装箱顶上试图点燃被捆在集装箱里的黑面具和黑面具的手下们，Jason在小丑点火之前就用子弹击中了小丑的手腕，那个还没有点着的打火机掉到了集装箱的边缘。Tim迅速滑翔到了那个集装箱上，击晕了小丑。他的棍术相当不错，Jason不禁感叹，然后默默地放下了枪，在警察找他麻烦之前离开了大桥，藏到了附近的巷子里。

“一声不吭就消失。”但是Tim还是找到了他。

“我刚刚摸遍了自己的全身都没有发现跟踪器在哪。”

“你抽血的时候放到了你胳膊里。”Tim诚实的回答了他的问题。“蝙蝠侠永远留一手。”

“所以今天你要给我一起待到早上吗？”Jason有些语气不善地问Tim，跟踪器的事情让他太不爽了，尽管他知道蝙蝠侠一定会给他来这一手。

“纳布神说‘我们确实干同一件事情太久了，但是我不是冲破这场迷雾的关键，那个唯一的意识到了这个宇宙的异样的人才是。’”Tim忠实的转述了Dick发到通讯器上的命运博士的原话。

“这太神棍了。”

“医生都是这样。”Tim露出了一个他同龄人脸上都会有的笑容。“看，现在这不是你一个人的事情了。关键人物，你得拯救世界了。”

“我没必要怎么做。”

“你会的，你用了你自己的称号，也从蝙蝠侠身边独立出去了。”Tim隔着眼罩对他眨眼“所以独立的反英雄先生，你会去拯救世界的对吗？”

“前提是我知道怎么做。”

“纳布神说让你跟随你自己的心。”

“好家伙，他毫无帮助。“

“但是也许他说的就是对的。”

“因为这话怎么样都是对的。”

“红头罩，发誓你会带我们走出这个困境。我希望我可以做点什么，但是到了时间我就把这一切都忘了。你会做那个把我们团结到一起解决问题的人，对吗？”

“好吧，只有这一天。”Jason看似不耐烦，但是却无比郑重地说。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Tim本打算耗掉一个晚上的时间对Jason进行一些可能有价值的测试，但是Bruce出现并且打断了他。蝙蝠侠再次跳到Jason面前并且把Jason堵在了小巷子里。Tim只好站到了一边，沉默地用通讯器和正在做调查的Dick讨论现在的情况。

“我们需要谈谈。”

“又是这个开场白。”Jason不耐烦地叹了口气，低着头用脚踢着脚下的石头，这很不礼貌，但是他今天不想对蝙蝠侠礼貌，今天不会。

“提供更多的信息。”

“技术上来说我今天已经给你提供信息了。”

“Jason做正确的事情。”Bruce不清楚怎么和Jason打交道，他不能像对待Robin一样对待Jason，也不能再像对待罪犯一样对待Jason。Jason已经不可能还像以前一样对他无所不谈。而他不确定在过了这么多日子以后，Jason还会不会杀人，还会不会犯罪，他不能审问Jason。

“有意思的是，最近的今天，你说我做了对的事。”Jason还在对Bruce的所作所为而感到愤怒，但是Jason知道这是难得的让他们都为解决这个难题而努力的机会。所以他再次简短地向Bruce说了他的经历，然后大概讲了几个他已经做出的尝试。

Bruce在听了Jason的经历以后递给了Jason一个资料袋，里面装着Jason的体检报告。Jason在他的注视下从资料袋里把体检报告拿了出来。“你这样看着我，让我觉得我要被告知自己得了癌症。”

他认真的读着自己的体检报告，还有身体扫描图像。图片显示他的心脏位置有一个精准的致命的切口，他当然记得这个。此外他身上还有各种各样的损伤，割伤，击打伤，穿刺伤。他甚至看到了他脖子上有一个看似不浅的划伤，那一定划伤静脉了，Jason想着。“看上去很糟。”

“你身上看不出来有这些损伤，我用孤独堡垒的电脑重新分析了你的数据，但是数据只有细微的差别。这些伤害是确实实存在的，只是你现在还看不到。”Bruce陈述着。

“你的猜想是什么。”

Bruce抿着嘴唇，思考着。有太多的谜题没有被解答，现在所有的一切都不乐观。而他就这样浪费了半天的时间，直到Dick联系他，他才慢慢走上正轨。“我让绿灯侠联系了守护者。但是守护者也看不出具体发生了什么。绿灯侠现在被派去调查0号视察的情况了，希望有回复。”

Jason耸了耸肩，那些东西他从来不太关心，也插不上手。

“我对自己和联盟的一些成员的身体也进行了扫描，没有和你类似的情况，不好的猜想，等我们离开这一天，你的损伤很有可能就会显现出来。”

“我可能会死。”

“我会帮你。”

“我不需要你的帮助！”Jason对着Bruce吼道。但是蝙蝠侠居然就这样直接转身借助抓钩跳上了远处建筑物的屋顶，然后消失在了Jason的视线里。Jason还没有说出的话直接被卡到了他自己的喉咙里。他不怕死，他死过，而且无限重复的生命本身就没有什么意义。他憎恨的是被监视，被控制，和无法掌握自己生命的无力感。

“可恶！可恶！”他愤怒地把自己的枪解下来摔在地上，生活已毫无意义，但是他有发泄的自由。因为没有关上保险栓，一发子弹走火打到了墙上。枪声在这个小巷子里格外的刺耳。

Bruce和Jason突然的动作出乎了Tim的预料，他抬头惊讶地看着愤怒地Jason，但是侦探的素养让Tim很快就恢复了平静，Tim捡起了Jason的枪，拽着他的衣服，然后和他一起快步离开了那个巷子。Tim本以为Jason要花些时间才可以恢复平静，出乎Tim意料的是，离开那个巷子以后Jason就迅速冷静了下来，从他的手上拿回了枪，拉上保险以后塞回到了枪套里。

“你回去吧。”Jason几乎有些冷酷地说。

“调查有任何结果我会告诉你。”Tim把他备用的通讯器递给了Jason，然后用他自己的通讯器给备用通讯器发了一串代码。“接下来你可以用这个代码联入我私人的通讯频道，这个频道比较私人，只有我亲自给你这个代码你才可以联入。”

Jason拿着Tim给他的通讯器有些手足无措，毕竟对他来说他们上一次见面，他狠狠地踢了Tim的屁股。

“这也意味着如果你用这个代入码联系我，我会相信你，拜托背下它。”

“别指望我找你。”

“只当个备用计划。”Tim回答到“如果有任何进展我会联系你，所以今天晚上保持清醒。”说完他用和蝙蝠侠类似的方式跳上了远处建筑物的屋顶，离开了。

事实上那些调查很有可能就没有进展，或者是根本就没有进展，背下那个代码以后，Jason在安全屋里守着通讯器在些许期待中度过了一整晚，但是Tim并没有联系他。然后他再一次在他那个破旧的安全屋，破旧的床上醒来。

还是面对着这个有些霉斑的天花板，还是这个会因为他的动作咯吱作响的木板床，还是一样的时间。但是Jason终于发现他一成不变的早晨有了变化——

他的右手上有了一个细长的伤口，而且还在不停地往外冒血。

“Holy smokes .”

Jason疑惑地坐在床上，仔细回想了他上一个二月六号所做的一切，最后发现只有和Tim握手是他以前从未尝试过的。

他迅速地用背下来的Tim给的代码联上的Tim的通讯频道，然后将大致的情况编成了简讯发给了对方。Tim也确实如他自己所说，相信了Jason编写的简讯上的内容，但是他到下午三点多钟的时候才对简讯做出回应。他们见面以后，Tim谨慎地触碰了Jason的胳膊，为了保险起见他甚至还以时间为变量，分三次触碰了Jason的胳膊的不同位置。

Jason没有继续联系Bruce，他告诉Tim他这么做是因为他要等到他们实验的结果。“如果事情的关键在我身上，我必须自己尝试找到解决方法。有些事情已经变了，我看得到。”然后他们就分道扬镳各自度过了这一天。

然而，Jason再一次从那个无比熟悉的地方醒来后却发现，他的胳膊安然无恙，但是他右手上的伤口还在，而且还在不停的往外渗血。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Jason最终还是决定在早晨前往Bruce的家。摸着他右手的伤口，Jason知道他的生活终于有了变化。他不想放弃离开这个时间的囚牢的机会。这一次他没有选择翻过庄园的高墙然后爬进Bruce的卧室，而是的在庄园古老的欧洲风情的铁门前按下了门铃，并且非常礼貌地对着正门前的通讯器介绍来意。Alfred在听了他的介绍以后就果断地按下了开门键。

这也是在数不清多少日子以后，他第一次从正门进入Bruce的家，然后堂堂正正地走在通往Bruce的城堡的主道上。一切平静地好像他从未离开过一样。这也许就是Alfred的超能力，只是简简单单的两句话加一个称呼，就让他有了一种类似回家的感觉。进入庄园后，他还需要走一段距离才可以到达Bruce的房子，他走地很慢，至少对他自己来说是这样。他还没有想好如何心平气和地和Bruce相处，他需要认真地组织他的语言。

但是这个时候一个熟悉的声音打断了Jason的思考。是Dick，这个时间Dick还没有离开庄园，他刚刚从城堡的侧门出来，因为他的腿不方便所以他走了一条Alfred常走的小路，他一边给出租车公司打电话预约出租车，一边拄着拐慢慢向庄园大门挪动。然后他就被打断了，因为他看见了Jason。

“Jason?”Dick几乎愣在原地，但是在打量了Jason的夹克以后，他迅速丢掉手机，防备地注视着Jason。“你复活了？”

这是个什么问句？Jason默默地想，他已经听到这个问句无数次了，现在他仍然觉得这个问题毫无价值。“当然，我……”他还没有回答完这个毫无价值的问题，Dick就冲了上来，他不得不向下蹲了几公分来躲过Dick横扫过来的拐杖。

“冷静！我不是来和你打架的。”Jason一边闪过Dick的攻击一边说。

“你越线了！”Dick虚晃一招以后一拳打在了Jason的腹部。

Jason吃痛地后退了一步，然后迅速用类似夺枪的方法抢过了Dick的拐杖，并且试图用拐杖绊倒Dick。但是Dick空翻了一圈躲过了Jason的攻击。只有一条腿可以受力，很大程度上影响了Dick的敏捷性，如果一直和Jason打下去他不会占优势。所以他单腿发力，向Jason猛扑过去。把Jason打翻在地以后，他迅速地俯到Jason的身上，抢过拐杖抵住了Jason的喉咙。

“说，你是来这里干什么的？”

“我们陷入了僵局。”Jason将抵住Dick心脏的钥匙推了一下，刚刚Dick抢过拐杖的时候，他马上用钥匙抵住了Dick的要害。“你的拐杖抵住了我的喉咙，我的钥匙按住了你的心脏。”

Dick加重了手上的力气，用行动表达自己并不怕Jason。

“我今天没有带枪，而且是按了门铃以后从正门进来的。Alfred为我开了门。”

听了Jason的话，Dick放开了他，然后翻身从他的身上下来，趴到了地上。“老兄，你为什么不早说？”

“我以为这是欢迎仪式。”Jason拉过Dick的手环过自己的脖子，让Dick的手搭在他的肩膀上，然后把Dick从地上扶起来。

Dick接受了Jason的好意，但是依然狐疑地看着Jason。他这个从地狱里爬回来的兄弟，昨天还在哥谭兴风作浪，杀人放火。而今天，如果不是Jason没有背书包，他会怀疑对方只是一个放学回家的普普通通的高中生。这太不真实了！“不打算解释一下吗？”

“你不打算解释一下你刚刚为什么突然冲上来揍我吗？”Jason本想将拐杖递给Dick，却发现那个拐杖在刚刚的打斗后已经光荣退休了。所以他只好就着他和Dick现在的姿势，支撑着Dick慢慢地走去城堡的大门。

“欢迎仪式。”Dick用短信回绝了他的出租车出行计划，搭着Jason的肩膀慢慢地跳着。“别扯开话题Jay，有不平常的事？”

“待会我和Bruce解释的时候，你可以坐在你的椅子上听。”Jason晃晃头，语气轻松地对Dick说。Dick放下了戒心，将自己的体重压到了Jason的身上，然后加快了去往城堡的速度。这时他才发现他的衣服上沾上了一些血。“我刚刚划伤你了。”

“别这么肯定，Dick。你可没这么棒。”

“那就是你没包扎伤口，活得可真精致，硬汉！”

他们很快就挪到了城堡门口，Alfred已经激动的打开了大门，然后把他们引到了餐厅里。Bruce已经醒来了，一脸严肃地坐在餐厅主位上。Alfred很快就发现了Jason手上的伤口，然后他迅速地找来了医疗箱帮Jason消毒包扎。整个过程里Bruce一直警惕且沉默地观察着Jason。

Jason在Alfred为他包扎好了以后，认真的向他们解释了时间循环的事情。Bruce依旧半信半疑，而Dick再一次的完全相信了他。当Jason讲完这个故事，Alfred将早餐推了出来。

“如果Jason少爷每天都这么早回来，Bruce老爷也许每天都可以在早晨时间吃早餐。”

但是Bruce回绝了早餐，并且坚持先为Jason空腹做个体检。所以Jason不得不再一次的在蝙蝠洞里被Bruce的各种仪器上上下下的扫描一次。然后才回到餐厅吃他的已经有些凉了的早餐。

“所以这些伤都是你在前几个二月六号留下的？”Bruce坐在餐桌旁认真的看着Jason的体检报告。Jason的体检报告让他充满了疑惑，Jason身上几乎没有什么外伤，但是这个体检报告却那么的触目惊心。他不得不联通了孤独堡垒的电脑，让超人再一次分析所有的数据。实际上，在看到这一份体检报告以后，他就联系了正义联盟，安排成员们开始做有关时间线的调查。

“并不是’前几个’是前很多个。啊，搞不好我现在可能比你还年长了。”Jason一边带着怨气喝着他的粥，一边回答。他在心里发誓他再也不会对Bruce这么有耐心了。

“那可不证明你可以卖老了，Mr. Old。”Dick一边喝着他的粥一边说。

“你手上的伤你确定是碰了Tim以后才开始显现的吗？”Bruce放下那张体检报告，严肃地问Jason。

“我开始觉得是，但是我们做了实验以后我就不确定了。”

“或许是因为你们的方式不对，就像童话故事一样满怀爱意的吻才可以吻醒公主。”

“Dick现在不是开玩笑的时候。”

“我以为你已经过了相信童话故事的年纪了Boy Wonder。”Jason喝下他的最后一口粥，毫不客气的回敬。

“我们扯平了！”

“告诉我，你这些伤是怎么来的？”Bruce捏了捏他的鼻梁，认真的看向Jason的眼睛。Jason告诉了他，他和Jason曾经无数次地在二月六号这一天发生冲突。

“你没有那么棒！那是我自己搞的。”Jason看着Bruce的眼睛坚定地说。

“这些也是？”Bruce举起Jason身体扫描图像，指着Jason心脏和颈部上的伤口问道。

“我需要知道结束生命是不是离开这个循环的方法。”Jason面无表情地说。

“你很有可能就那样死去！你为什么对你的生命如此轻视？”Bruce愤怒地看着Jason。

Dick不安的晃了晃他的腿，难以置信地看着Jason。

“那也是结束。”

“而且我们都不知道接下来这些伤口会不会带去你的生命。”

“我不在乎。”Jason恶意地向Bruce吼道，然后他站了起来。“你已经扫描我了，你也知道情况了，我继续待在这里已经毫无意义。我知道你放了跟踪器，但是别来找我，别让任何人找我。”说完Jason快步离开了Bruce的庄园。他依旧讨厌和Bruce交流，和Bruce待在一起的每一秒他都在压抑他自己的天性。

Bruce真的没有去找Jason，也没有让任何人去找。他知道Jason是这个事情的关键，但是如果他把Jason逼急了，让Jason不再合作，他们就彻底陷入了死局。离开韦恩庄园以后，Jason花了一个下午的时间在哥谭市里忙无目的慢跑，在日落时他才拖着一身的疲惫回到安全屋。

I wanna heal I wanna feel what I thought was never real, I wanna let go of the pain till it's gone.*

疲惫的按下闹钟，Jason发现他的床单被血染红了。

*注：这是桶哥的闹钟铃声。来自林肯公园的“Somewhere I belong"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

“如果我允许自己走上杀戮之路，我就再也无法回头。”蝙蝠侠坚定的表明了他的态度。“我”

但是蝙蝠侠还没有来得及话说完，Jason就用一发子弹打穿小丑的脑子。小丑的脑浆溅到了黑色的地板上，也溅到了Jason的枪管，裤腿，还有脸上。Jason擦了一把他自己的脸，然后将小丑的尸体踢到角落里。蝙蝠侠看不到Jason的表情，他完全站在阴影里，但是蝙蝠侠可以感觉到他非常的平静甚至可以说是轻松，好像这一切他已经反复演习了无数次一样。

“我希望这就是结局，可惜这不是。”Jason不带任何感情的说。

蝙蝠侠决定不再和Jason沟通，而是狠狠地揍向Jason的脸，沟通已经毫无意义了，Robin已经死了，这个自称是Jason Todd的恶棍只是一个杀人犯，一个泡了撒拉路之池的怪物。Jason没有防备也没有躲闪，直接承受了蝙蝠侠的攻击，然后摔在地上。为了随时应对他可能玩出的花样，蝙蝠侠取出了一个完全开刃的蝙蝠镖。

“你还会做什么？你还打算割开我的喉咙吗？”Jason站了起来，并慢慢地靠近着蝙蝠侠。

“你疯了。”蝙蝠侠举起手中的蝙蝠镖，毫无感情地下了一个定义。

“你帮不了我。”Jason摘下了他脸上的面具，近乎绝望地看着Bruce。看着Jason的绿色的充满绝望的眼睛，Bruce愣住了。Jason趁着这个时候，丢下了手上的枪，冲过去用力抱住了蝙蝠侠。Bruce完全在状况之外，Jason这个晚上所做的一切都在他预料之外。他有些僵硬地想要抬手回应这个孩子，但是他手上的触感和灌进他鼻腔的血腥味告诉他这不是一个拥抱------Jason撞到了他的蝙蝠镖上。

他迅速松开握着蝙蝠镖的手，把Jason放到了地上，借着月光他看见那枚蝙蝠镖不偏不倚地插在Jason的心脏上，鲜血不断的从蝙蝠镖造成的伤口里喷出来，几秒钟之内就染红了地板也染红了Bruce的脸。他没有把蝙蝠镖取出来，撕下一块披风按住了Jason不断冒血的伤口，焦急地向Alfred求助。

但是Jason还是变得越来越糟，他的嘴里也开始溢出血液，四肢开始无意识地抽搐。伤口处的血液也还是不断地从蝙蝠侠的指缝里喷出来。

“很快就会有医生过来，不要死。” Bruce绝望地向Jason喊道。“医生来之前不准死！”但是Jason的生命体征再一次消失了，他杀死了Jason。他杀死了他的士兵，他的错误，他的……搭档。

“Master Bruce，你已经错过了你的早饭，你应该不想继续错过你的中饭。”Alfred走进了Bruce的卧室，拉开了主卧的窗帘。 

“Alfred？”Bruce抓起枕头遮住了刺眼的阳光。

“Master Jason应该也快醒来了，你应该会希望和他一起吃午餐。”Alfred将窗帘用装饰带绑好，漫不经心地说。

“Jason？”Bruce把自己的头从枕头堆里探出来。

“他今天早上回来的，不过他受了很多伤，我让他去他的房间里睡了一会。他现在应该还在休息。”

Bruce迅速爬起来套上睡衣，光着脚向Jason的房间走去。Alfred则紧紧地跟在他的身后。

“我不敢相信你居然没有看住他！”Bruce握着Jason的卧室的门把手抱怨着。

“我不认为他应该在自己家里向囚犯一样被对待。”

Jason果然躺在他儿时的床上，尽管少年时期的床铺无法让他的四肢尽情的舒展，但是不知道是不是因为受伤的缘故他睡得很安稳。他的脸色很苍白，颈部贴着一块很大的带血的纱布，看上去流了很多血。

“我本应在他到家的时候就通知你的，可是你昨天累坏了，他看上去也不太好，所以我给他做了检查以后就让他休息了。”Alfred小声地和Bruce说。”我给他换了绷带，Jason少爷也没有好好地照顾他自己。”

“你给他做了哪些检查？”Bruce指着Jason的卧室门低声地说。

“全部。”Alfred拿起放在Jason的床头柜上的文件夹交给Bruce，离开了Jason的卧室。

Bruce拿着文件夹坐到了Jason小时候最喜欢的那个躺椅上，然后打开文件夹仔细的阅读。

Jason醒来的时候，已经是下午两点了，他的床头柜上摆着一盘食物，和一个已经用过的空盘子。Bruce坐在他的床头仔细地用ipad或者说他的蝙蝠平板看一份资料，只是扫了一眼Jason就断定Bruce在看他的体检报告。

“解释。”

“我以为你会换点花样。”Jason用胳膊撑起自己，想要起来。Bruce及时在他身后垫了一个靠枕。”

“你在这一天重复了多少次了？”Bruce尽量平静地问。

“久到我不再想杀死小丑了。”Jason还在因为Bruce刚刚体贴的动作而疑惑“这一次是怎么知道的？今天是几号？”

“二月六日。”Bruce看着失望的靠在床头的Jason，放软了自己的语气“你的伤口是怎么回事？”

Jason没有在追问他之前的问题，他已经不在乎很多事情的答案了。“你们信任的接触会让我隐藏起来的伤口显现出来。这些只是一部分。”

“我们？”

“蝙蝠侠和罗宾。”

“你知道怎么离开这个循环吗？”

“我不知道，我本来已经不抱希望了。但是这些伤告诉我事情还会有所变化。” 

“第一天一定发生了什么让你触发了这个循环。第一天发生了什么？”

“我的计划奏效了，黑面具从阿卡姆搞出了小丑，小丑也摆了他一道。我利用你救火的时候割断了绑着小丑的绳子俘虏了他。你在犯罪巷找到了我，在那里我挟持着小丑逼迫你杀了他。” Jason再一次重复了一遍他第一天的经历。

“然后我杀了你。”

“你没有。”Jason被Bruce的反应吓到了。“蝙蝠侠不杀人。”

“你心脏上的切口是怎么回事？”

“自杀，我需要尝试所有的方法离开这一天。”Jason再一次解释了他心脏上的切口，然后他意识到了问题。“你知道了什么？”

“如果你想通过接触我自杀，我的回答是’不’！”Bruce愤怒地站了起来，想要转身离开。

“我是这一天的唯一的变量！你知道这意味着什么吗？”Jason叫住了Bruce“我就是那个奇点。我曾经死去，而且我必须死。”

“滚！”

“我不是来找你帮忙的，我之前承诺过你让你知情，仅此而已。明天就是明天。”Jason站了起来。


	9. Chapter 9

Jason径直离开了他的曾经的卧室，Bruce始终警惕地盯着Jason，Jason的言行让他敢肯定他梦境里的一切都真实发生过，他不清楚Jason会不会故技重施。当Jason经过他身边的时候他甚至下意识地后退了一步。那个短暂的梦和Jason今天所有的奇怪的举动深深的影响了他，他看着Joson穿过走廊，用最快的速度思考，想着怎么才能和一个身心俱疲的年轻人打交道。

Jason走下楼梯之前Bruce追了上去，他不敢距离Jason太近，于是停在了距离他两三米远的地方。

“停下。”

“怎么了？Bruce你终于打算给我一个重逢的拥抱了吗？” Jason停了下来，但是他没有转过身看Bruce。

“解决问题的方法绝对不是让一个人失去生命。”Bruce平静的阐述着他的观点。“我会调查这件事。” 

“你什么都不知道。”Jason晃了一下脑袋，走下了台阶。

“那就解释！” Bruce不得不跟着走下台阶，但是他依然和Jason保持了两三米的距离。

“我不需要和你解释。”

“我会帮你。”

“你帮不了我。”Jason已经疲于重复这句话了。

“解释！”

“没门！”

“那我不能让你走！停下 ”Bruce大声地喊道，他不喜欢Jason这样的态度，Jason的态度对解决问题毫无帮助。但是他总是忘记他说出来的话永远比他想象中的要残酷。“我不可能让一个罪犯就这么轻松地进出我的房子。”

“这就是你要说的？”Jason顿了一顿，可能是一直失血的原因，他觉得有点冷。他忍不住回头失望的看着Bruce，他现在已经不那么容易愤怒了，但是他依然是Jason Todd，他还是会觉得不平。

“解释！”Bruce马上就发现他说错话了，但是他还是决定继续逼问。

“我不会再相信你了。”说完这句话Jason转过头，加快脚步离开了，Bruce有些无措的跟在Jason身后走了几步，然后就只能愣在原地。

“我会联系上都夫人。”Bruce向Jason喊道。

是的，Jason知道，Bruce会联系上都夫人，在之前的某个二月六日他已经联系过了。那毫无帮助。Bruce还联系过绿灯军团，康斯坦丁，命运博士，Bruce甚至曾绕了一个大圈去调查了三宫。但是也一无所获。Jason一次次地努力获得蝙蝠侠的信任，接受Bruce一次又一次的否定，然后得到的往往是超能力者们的不知所谓的话语，和一堆完全正常的数据。如果不是每一次和蝙蝠侠打交道他都被拉去做了体检，他敢肯定Bruce一定会毫不犹豫的把他送进阿卡姆。

在这一个二月六日的早上，Jason像往常一样带着一身的伤痛从床上起来，轻车熟路地从床下摸出医疗箱，走进浴室，在他再一次坐在浴缸里，缝合他割伤的表静脉的时候，他想明白了——作为这一天唯一的变量，他才是掌握命运的人。他已经知道什么可以伤害他自己，他完全可以结束这荒唐的一切。于是他匆匆裹好伤口，然后再一次跑到了Bruce的家。

他很快就走到了城堡的大门口，Alfred在那里等着他。他沉默的拥抱了Alfred，将他的钢笔塞到了Alfred的手上。他也许会在二月七号的晨光中死去，他希望他可以弥补他给老管家带来的伤害，Alfred几乎什么都不知道，而他利用了这个真的在乎他的人。

他头也不回地离开了韦恩庄园，然后在图书馆里消磨了下午的时间，在凌晨两点图书馆关门的时候，他才慢慢地走回安全屋。

闹钟再次把Jason叫醒了，他习惯性的用左手按住他流血的喉咙，用右手摸出放在床底下的医疗箱，然后起床去浴室里处理伤口。他大概花了四十分钟缝合，包扎和洗漱。然后才慢悠悠地看了一眼手机上显示的时间—还是二月六号。

他无奈的叹了口气，穿上了他的红色连帽卫衣，带上了他的浅蓝色棒球帽。他需要马上出门实行他的Plan B。他还有10分钟，尽快赶到那家星巴克，他就可以“偶遇”去买早餐的Dick。

Jason赶到那家星巴克的时候，Dick正准备拿着咖啡和三明治从星巴克里出来。他们俩正好隔着星巴克的玻璃门和对方面对面。Dick看上去有些许震惊，但是很快就恢复了平静。Jason微微地向Dick点头示意以后，Dick站到了一边让Jason可以进入这家星巴克。

“我以为你出去旅游了。”Dick这Jason进门以后对着Jason说。

“现在我回来了，那个目的地太烂了。”Jason轻快的说。

“你的喉咙是怎么回事？”Dick看到了Jason脖子上的带血的纱布。

“这里是哥谭”Jason无奈的耸耸肩“我昨天的运气不太好。”

“你接下来要干什么？”Jason听上去就像一个普通的高中生在问死党的日程表一样。

“那不重要了，一起回家吗？”Dick也轻松地和Jason搭话。

“不，如果你联系Old man我也会迅速离开。我是来找你的，你已经独立了不是吗？”

“好吧，说说看你想干什么？”Dick看了看他自己的腿，然后看了一眼Jason贴着纱布的喉咙，狐疑的问“我们俩现在的状态打一架也许也还算公平。”

“今天不打架。”Jason尽量真诚地和Dick说“就是老朋友叙叙旧。”

“不要耍花招！”Dick警告Jason，然后拿着食物走到了咖啡厅最不引人注目的角落里。

Jason跟在Dick后面，然后在角落里的那个咖啡椅上坐了下来，Dick在Jason落座以后坐到了他的旁边。

“我没有什么花招，至少今天没有。”Jason坦然的对Dick说“知道吗，我对黑面具的行动都是为了逼的他把小丑弄出来，然后我好找机会对小丑下手。”

Dick紧张的看了周围一眼，确认周围的人听不到他们的谈话以后，拿出口袋里的屏蔽设备防止别人监听。

“你确定你来这是和我谈这个的？”Dick用意大利语和Jason说。

“我放弃那个计划了。没什么不能说的。”Jason用意大利语回答道。“我可能只是想普普通通地过一天，然后感受一下活着的感觉。”

“你想要我做什么？”Dick换回了英语。

“一起过一天怎么样？”

“Sorry？”Dick怀疑起了他自己的听力。

“先去看电影。”

“我们从不亲密。”Dick仍然对Jason反常的表现充满了怀疑，Jaso昨天晚上还在哥谭为非作歹，不可能今天突然变成一个渴望温暖的高中生。不过也有可能他所做的一切都是为了找到他所谓的活着的感觉。

“别浪费我的时间和表情。”Dick接着说，他可以不通知Bruce但是他需要看着Jason，不让他继续杀人放火。而且他真心的愿意做的什么来把Jason拉出泥潭。

“看电影吗？”Jason认真的问。

"遗愿清单？”

“全民超人汉考克。”


	10. Chapter 10

“先吃早餐。”Dick把他买的其中一个三明治递给了Jason。“三文鱼”

Jason沉默地接过三明治，打开包装，慢慢地吃了起来。他颈部的伤影响了他的吞咽能力，他不得不慢慢的吞咽所有的食物。

Dick一边吃着三明治，一边打量着Jason。“你应该去医院。”

“我是个硬汉。”Jason随意地敷衍着Dick，同时用手机查着电影票，「全民英雄汉考克」只剩下下午五点时的票了。“下午五点还有票。”

“那就下午五点。”

吃了早餐以后Jason再次冷落了Dick然后提出要去图书馆打发时间，Dick坚持要跟在Jason后面，他不放心让一个有杀人前科的人在哥谭的大街上瞎逛。实际上，他还想适时说服Jason去找Bruce，Jason需要为他做的事情付出代价，但是劝说一个已经被注销了绿卡的死人去自首是不合适的。

去图书馆的路上Jason顺手帮一个轮胎爆胎的老妇人补了轮胎，然后买了根香肠给一只流浪狗。图书馆的管理员总是习惯性地和所有人打招呼，Jason习惯性地喊了那个漂亮的管理员的名字，然后拿着一本“追风筝的人”缩在图书馆的角落里打发了一个上午。他还不知道怎么和Dick相处，太多的接触很有可能会让他回到原点，所以最好的办法就是干他自己的事情，勾起Dick的好奇心同时卸掉Dick的戒心。他需要通过和Dick接触来逃离这个世界，但是在那之前他得静心等待。

Dick找了“追忆似水年华”的最后一卷，他一边匆匆扫着那些意识流的文字，一边警惕地盯着Jason。之前他隐隐约约察觉到了红头罩的真实身份，在去星巴克的路上他都在分析红头罩的犯罪心理。他曾经想象过，他会怎么去和还活着的变成恶棍的Jason相处，怎么打歪Jason没有被头罩保护的下巴。但是他可没有想过这么和Jason好好相处。Jason表现的太反常了，或者说是太平常了。他担心Jason现在所表现出来的一切都是为了骗他的假象，如果对方真的话大力气来蒙骗他，那对方要达到的效果也一定不简单。

Dick就那样警惕地盯着Jason看了一个上午，但是Jason真的只是平静的看书而已，Jason甚至没有抬头看他。Dick疑惑了。

中午的时候，他们在图书馆的休息区吃了甜甜圈当午餐。然后Jason又缩到了休息区沙发上继续看书，Dick思考了一下以后把他的拐杖放到了一边在Jason的旁边坐了下来。

“你让我陪你，是为了向我展示你有多么的好学吗？”

“在图书馆闲聊会被鄙视，还有别碰我。”Jason开始敷衍Dick。

“你胳膊上也有伤。”Dick肯定的说。Jason翻了一个白眼回应他。

“你回来以后就没有去学校了，但是你还是很喜欢读书。”Dick拉开了和Jason的距离。“也许B有办法让你回去读书。”

“你可以自己去找点乐子，电影开始的时候去电影院等我。”Jason知道Dick和Tim可不一样，让Dick离开Dick只会走得更近。

“你已经把我引出来了，你得负责。”Dick好奇地盯着Jason然后指了指Jason手上的书。“很有意思？”

“别告诉我你没有看过。”

“确实没有，我看了电影就没必要看书了。”

“你走吧，我不想和你看电影了。”

“你变卦太快了。难道你本来打算，看完电影以后，互相来一段深刻的影评吗？拜托老弟，那个可是一个超级英雄片，我们只能一起嚼爆米花。”

“不，我本来打算看完电影以后给你一个兄弟般的拥抱，然后让你走人。”

“Pardon me？”Dick难以置信地看着Jason。“知道吗，要重塑兄弟感情可不是你这种做法。”

“我们从不亲密。”

“我很抱歉。”

“这种话你也听不清楚吗？”Jason已经看不进书了，尽管胡赛尼的这本小说真的不错。

“我不是让你重复，字面意思上的 ‘我很抱歉’”

“我看不下去了。”

“这个我可不会道歉，我的时间不是用来浪费的。”Dick拿过他的拐杖站了起来。“电影院旁边有个甜品店，那里的酸奶美味极了。我们吃点东西等电影开始。”

Jason点了点头，把书放到了休息区的一个书架上，和Dick肩并肩走出了图书馆，Dick和Jason保持了一个比较近的距离，虽然他没有一开始的时候那么防备Jason，但是他还是保持着他的警惕。他还是没有摸清楚Jason今天的一切行动的目的，尽管Jason的所作所为放在普通人身上非常的平常，但是放在Jason身上就非常的不平常。但是他被勾起了好奇心，他突然想起Jason小的时候，曾经含蓄的用一个电影的主旨来像Bruce表明心迹。或许Jason只是想对他表达些什么？Dick默默地推测到。

那个酸奶店的生意相当的好，Dick和Jason买到酸奶并且找到座位的时候已经下午两点了，Dick打定主意要在那个酸奶店等到电影开场，于是他就拉着Jason坐在酸奶店角落里的粉红色沙发上有一搭没一搭地聊着一些无关痛痒的琐碎事。直到电影快开场的时候，他们才快步离开那个酸奶店。

那个电影看上去很新鲜，但是也非常的老套。Dick在这个电影开始的时候一直在百无聊赖地吃着爆米花。然后默默地拿着这个人们虚构出来的超级英雄和大都会的超人做对比，这个片子对于超级英雄的生活描写确实意外的现实。直到汉考克从急诊室醒来的那一段，Dick才似乎找到了重点。汉考克从急诊室醒来，什么也不记得，没有人认识他，也没有人找他。恢复记忆以后汉考克发现他最爱的妻子已经找了另外一个人来取代他。

这也许是Jason想说的，Dick不知道Jason是怎么复活，又怎么变成红头罩的，Jason似乎也不打算告诉他。但是Dick打赌Jason想通过这个电影来告诉他些什么。

从电影院出来以后Dick把他剩下的爆米花丢到了垃圾桶里，然后拉着Jason在电影院附近的公园里散步。他决定谈点什么，但是Jason先开口了。

“现在你可以走人了。”

“为了和你看电影我甚至没有吃晚饭，你就这样让我走人。”

“你要我请你吃饭？”

“Tim是自己主动要做罗宾的。”Dick思考了一下以后决定这样展开话题。“Bruce之前因为你的离去而非常的颓废，那段时间蝙蝠侠变得非常的暴力和阴沉。”

“蝙蝠侠什么时候都那么暴力和阴沉。”

“Tim自己调查到了我们的身份，为了让蝙蝠侠再次恢复神智，他曾经来说服我穿回精灵靴，但是我回绝了。”

“你现在穿那个制服，只会先把那群疯子笑死。”

“所以他自己成为了罗宾。”

“告诉我这个毫无意义。”Jason不耐烦地回应到，他只想达到目的以后走人，和夜翼谈心不在他的计划之内。

“你去世的那天Bruce差点杀了小丑，但是超人阻止了他。”

“够了Grayson，你可以闭嘴了。”Jason已经完全不想和Dick说话了。

“明天你会去找Bruce谈谈。”Dick确定的说。

“我不会。”

“如果你肯花用在我身上的一半的力气，Bruce一定会原谅你的。”

“你真的认为我需要Bruce的原谅吗？”Jason难以置信的说。“你可以滚了Grayson。”

Dick马上就意识到他说错了什么，但是看着Jason的表情他知道他自己浪费了他们两个人一天的表情和时间。

“我很抱歉。”Dick再次说了抱歉的话。

“这么多年你已经习惯说抱歉了。”

Dick一时不知道要怎么回答Jason。

“天天凑上去给老蝙蝠付出，你很蠢也很累。”

“马戏团和那个家庭都是我的底色。”Dick谨慎地说。“那个家庭也深深的影响了你。”

“维护好关系是男人应该做的，我只要保证生活是我自己的就行了。”Dick接着小心翼翼地说。

“但是我们都不应该继续活在他的影响下了。”Jason改变了主意，他打算听听Dick要说些什么。Dick认真起来的时候，说的话都是比较有价值的。

“你确实不需要Bruce的原谅，因为你已经独立了。但是你应该和Bruce谈谈，因为他不认为你独立了。而且把事情划分清楚是一个成年人应该做的。”Dick突然意识到了另外一种可能性。

“你如果不是在骗我上钩，就是在鼓励我找Bruce麻烦。”

“他需要这个，我也经常用拳头和他对话。但是别杀人，如果让他继续认为你是个错误，你就没有办法走出蝙蝠侠的影响。”

Jason有些不知所措，Dick突然用一种平等的对待独立英雄的态度对待他。这跳出了他和Dick的相处模式。“我不是英雄。”

“但你也不是个反派。不管你是什么，你应该在努力跳出他的影响，而不是一直心甘情愿地站到他的阴影下，以给他惹麻烦为乐。”

“找不找他是我的事。”

“所以你想通过那个电影告诉我什么？”Dick意识到之前他说了太多的话，于是把话题转到电影上。

“只有那个电影我没有看过，因为那是个超级英雄片。你该走了。”

Dick盯着Jason的脸思考了一会，还是靠到了Jason身上用没有拿着拐杖的手抱住了他，然后就像是普通兄弟一样拍了拍他的后背。“保重。”

“你走吧。“


	11. Chapter 11

用拳头打碎了放在床头的闹钟，Jason用还带着闹钟的碎片的手按住了他还留着血的喉咙。他敢肯定Dick绝对碰到了他的胸口，但是他还是没有死，而他可以感觉到的背上新的痛处却在提醒他他上一次的行动是有效的。也许Dick并不是解决这个问题的关键，Jason一边悲观地想着一边用手勾出床底下的医疗箱，起身去浴室处理伤口。

他没有坐到浴缸里，而是站在镜子前仔细的缝合他颈部的伤口。糟糕的心情让他的速度慢了不少，让他多留了许多血。加上背上和肋骨附近新的外伤和挫伤，他花了差不多一个半小时才处理完身上的伤口。他已经错过了Dick去买早餐的时间了，但是他也已经放弃继续去找Dick了。回想着之前浮现伤口的细节，想起和Tim还有Dick接触的过程。他知道他也许不得不去找Bruce，Bruce是Tim，还有Dick还有他之间的联系。或许只有Bruce可以给他的心脏致命的一击。

他没有吃早餐，穿上他的夹克就浑浑噩噩地一直走到了韦恩庄园的大门口，但是看到那张熟悉的大门以后，他只是叹了口气，就转身离开了那个地方。如果只有蝙蝠侠信任的拥抱可以让他死亡，他可能只能带着这些好不了的伤在这个永劫无归的世界里实现永生。

离开庄园的大门以后，Jason失去了方向，尽管他就在这个他最熟悉的一天，他最熟悉的城市，最熟悉街道上。他曾经是那么努力的生活，但是这么久以来他的生活没有一丝丝的改变。他之前那么用心得去和Bruce和Bruce的家人相处，期待可以一起解决问题，但是除了伤痛他什么都没有留下。

他漫无目的地走在哥谭的大街上，掐着他自己右手的伤口，用疼痛来提醒他自己他还活着。这种一成不变，甚至没有一点点偶然的生活让他失去了活着的感觉。但是经历过一次死亡他知道，死后是无法感觉到疼痛的。所以他也没有死。

他在市政厅附近的一个热狗摊上解决了他的午餐，失血让他的大脑有些缺氧，在他走到这个热狗摊之前，他甚至有几秒误以为自己趴在地上。但是仅仅只是吃了他喜欢的食物，他就再一次充满了让生活继续下去的动力。他又走到了韦恩庄园门口，但是思索了许久以后他还是没有进去。他认识且搭档的人一直是蝙蝠侠，他没有理由去让Bruce Wayen承受他生命的重量。

他回到了他的安全屋，再次装备好被他冷落了许久的，2月5号晚上准备好的和蝙蝠侠战斗用的道具。从哪里开始应该从哪里结束。

晚上，他再一次出现在了哥谭大桥上，在蝙蝠侠救火和捆住小丑以后，他再一次跳到小丑身上，用他那把魔法匕首割断了绑住蝙蝠侠的钩绳，带着小丑跳进运河。尽管这个事情他做了无数次，他敢说没有人比他更加熟练了，跳进水中的那一瞬间，他还是就有些后悔了。他伤痕累累，流了许多的血，冰冷的刺痛他的伤口的水，让他有些呼吸困难，但是他还是拉着那一截捆着小丑的绳子游到了他事先标记好的上岸地点。

“Kid，干的不错！我之前差点以为你要拉着我殉情。”小丑躺在地上不要脸的调侃着。Jason撤掉他脖子上的浸了水纱布，他的喉咙又流血了，浸了水以后更加的发痒。他狠狠地踢了小丑的头一脚，然后就拖着他走到了犯罪巷的那个废弃的建筑物里。

“你居然拖着我上楼梯！这太没有礼貌了！而且一路上你甚至没有和我搭话。”小丑还在絮絮叨叨的，Jason在拖着小丑走了那么远以后已经放弃了拿撬棍揍小丑一顿的这个步骤，而是直接把他捆到了那个破椅子上，

“说真的，你能把我搞到手，说明你能力不差，不过要找Bat麻烦可不应该像你这样。”

“闭嘴！”

“Boy，你这样你爸爸可不会喜欢的。”小丑瞪大眼睛看着Jason，然后突然就疯狂地笑了起来。“哦，你可能没爸爸！这太好笑了。”

Jason还是没有忍住，打了小丑一拳。但是小丑笑得更加夸张的说 “说真的little man，我穿那套制服的时候比你要有品位多了。我当时像是一个优雅的高档餐厅的侍应生，而你可像是‘十三号星期五’里的厉鬼。哈哈哈哈哈，我以后就叫你Jason了！虽然这个名字俗气极了。Hey，kid，多笑笑可没有什么不好的，为什么要那么严肃呢？”

Jason攥紧拳头又在小丑的脸上揍了几拳，在小丑暂时安静下来以后就把小丑连人带椅子扔进了那个橱柜里。他讨厌和小丑打交道，但是带小丑来到这里却是必要的。他不能再告诉蝙蝠侠关于这个循环的事情，但是他需要见到蝙蝠侠，需要让他和蝙蝠侠的矛盾具像化，他也需要通过这个看到他自己的变化。

干完这一切，他已经没有什么力气再跑到他和蝙蝠侠相遇的那个地方去引蝙蝠侠来到这里了，运河里的水和崩开的伤口让他断断续续地打着寒颤，甚至有些耳鸣，这可是个不好的现象。他站在窗户边一边用通讯器制造可让蝙蝠侠追踪的音频一边发誓如果这一次还不成功，下一次他一定不会再这么行动。

当Jason正打算转身去处理一下伤口，为接下来的和蝙蝠侠的对持作准备的时候，他的后背被攻击了。他几乎是马上就反应了过来，忍着全身的疼痛原地跳起，转身进行防备，但是小丑接下来的攻击还是打到了他，并且击碎了他的头罩的一部分，让他黑色的头发和半边脸都从头罩破碎的地方露了出来。谢天谢地他还带了面具，准备充分总没有错。

“真贴心！little boy，你居然还准备了炸弹！”小丑拿着撬棍笑得十分的张狂，他身后的橱柜门是开着的，Jason用来捆他的绳子被随意地丢在了地上。“我们今天都会得到很大的乐趣！”

TBC，准备完结了。


	12. Chapter 12

“Die，Joker！”Jason马上拔出手枪，但是在这个满是炸弹的房间里开枪非常的不明智，所以他翻转手枪，握住了枪管，通电以后用枪托上的倒刺猛击小丑的脸颊。小丑的撬棍也打中了他的腰，但是他管不了那么多，他已经习惯了疼痛，但是他无法忍受再一次败在小丑的手上。

小丑再一次把撬棍挥向Jason的头，Jason用胳膊挡住了那根撬棍，忍着剧痛翻手将撬棍握住，然后狠狠地踢向小丑的下盘，将他踹倒在地上，现在那根撬棍又落到Jason手上了。

“你可真没幽默感。”小丑躺在地上不高兴的说。

“我的幽默感可不是给你的。”Jason抡起撬棍狠狠的击打小丑的头。小丑狂笑着被Jason打了几下，他的血从他头上被Jason打出来的伤口里流了出来然后糊住了他的眼睛，让他看起来更加疯狂了。他趁着Jason不注意的时候用脚勾住了Jason的小腿。如果是平时小丑不会这么轻易的就得逞，但是由于失血和过度的体力消耗，Jason有失水准，他被小丑绊倒到了地上，小丑也乘机跨到了Jason的身上。

“不要紧，我可以给你割个笑脸。”小丑拔出那把挂在Jason腰间的匕首，在手上转了两下就朝Jason没有被头罩保护的那半边脸刺去，Jason迅速用手抓住刀刃挡住了小丑的攻击，但是他的那把匕首非常的锋利，很快就割开了他的手套，划伤了他的手掌，血顺着那把匕首滴到了Jason脸上。

Jason知道如果继续这样僵持下去他很有可能再一次死在小丑手上，他憎恨小丑，也不能允许他自己再一次死在小丑手上，他算准时机快速地偏过头，然后他松开了他握着刀刃的手，那把匕首插进了距离他的头只有两公分的地板上，原先握着刀刃的手趁着小丑在用力拔那把匕首的时候，马上按住了匕首柄，另一只手握紧枪管迅速用枪托猛击小丑的头。

小丑用还可以活动的那只手使劲地揍向了Jason的脸，Jason头上的还残存着的头罩帮他缓解了小丑的攻击，但是头罩被打到时的震动让他的耳鸣更加的厉害。他趁着小丑在他身上乱动的时候用小腿勾住了小丑的脖子，再次放倒了小丑，然后用大腿使劲地夹紧小丑的脖子，他几乎把他全身还剩下的力气都用在了大腿上，直到小丑不再反抗才放松下来。

“我更喜欢打赢了以后再放狠话，you fucking bastard。”

Jason费了些力气才把趴在他身上的晕厥的小丑推开，这绝对是他复活以来打得最不优雅的一架了。在他忍耐着失血带来的眩晕和耳鸣试图从地上爬起来的时候，蝙蝠侠跃入了这个充满着血腥味的房间。

“Jason！”蝙蝠侠握紧了拳头愤怒地喊着Jason的名字，同时打开了头罩上的生命探测系统，在确定了小丑还活着以后他才慢慢放开拳头。

“我复活了。”Jason挣扎着从地上爬了起来。

“你。”

“如果要打架，等我两分钟。”Jason没有让蝙蝠侠继续说下去。

“你。”

“我不想告诉你在我身上发生了什么。”

“你。”

“是的，我用枪，对你来说我走错了路。但是我不在乎你的准则！”Jason尽量地稳住他的手，把枪塞回了枪套。

“你没有杀小丑。”

“我无时无刻都在想杀了他，我每天都在问为什么小丑还没有死，可是就算杀了他我也不可能回去了。”

蝙蝠侠似乎陷入了思考，他像雕塑一样站在那里，没有再说话而是看着Jason取下那个破破烂烂的头罩，拉平血迹斑斑的夹克。良久他才掏出手铐，铐住了还在昏迷的小丑的手脚。

“你犯了错误，但是你没有让事情变得更糟。”蝙蝠侠站起来走到Jason的面前平静地说。

Jason突然又不知道该怎么和蝙蝠侠交流了，他很健谈但是不是在蝙蝠侠面前。他犹豫着，他不知道现在是不是开口找蝙蝠侠要一个信任的拥抱的好时机。他没有忘记他的目的。

“Gordon会过来带走小丑，你跟我走。”蝙蝠侠按下了腰带上的一个按钮，斟酌了许久才开口说。

“我不去自首！”Jason对着蝙蝠侠大声的喊道，他很迷茫，他需要蝙蝠侠帮他离开这一天，但是他永远都不知道怎么获得蝙蝠侠的信任，更加不用说信任的接触。他喊完那句话以后耳鸣更加严重了。

“你需要看医生！” 蝙蝠侠也对着他喊道。

“我可以自己处理。”

“你需要照顾。”

“听到你这么关心我，我可真高兴。”Jason讽刺道，他心里很清楚，蝙蝠侠不关心任何人。

“你把你自己弄的一团糟！”

Jason冷笑了一声“蝙蝠，我们做个了结吧！”

“在那之前你要去看医生。我可以提供医疗条件。”蝙蝠侠不由分说地抓住了Jason的肩膀。“现在打赢你，我没有一点成就感。”

“在那之前，我们不应该重逢的拥抱一下吗？”Jason自暴自弃地对蝙蝠侠说，他想挥开蝙蝠侠的手，但是他太虚弱了，只能被蝙蝠侠拉着往前走。但是他没有想到的是，Bruce在听到他说的话以后惊讶地看了他一会，就把他裹到厚厚的披风里。

蝙蝠侠抱住了他，这个轮回可能就此了结了！Jason有些激动的回抱住了Bruce，只此一次把再次靠在了Bruce的肩头。

“我知道我对不起你，但是我会帮你。”Jason的举动让Bruce有些惊讶，这完全打消了他的怒气，甚至让他回想起了，多年前他和生病的Jason相互依偎地坐在沙发上看电影的那个晚上。“Jason你流了很多血，先让我带你回去。”

“不！已经结束了！”Jason已经达到他的目的了，他想推开Bruce回去他的安全屋独自等待第二天的阳光，以及再一次的死亡。他不想死在Bruce身边。他几乎把Bruce推开了，但是心脏处剧烈的疼痛瞬间抽干了他的力气，让他倒回Bruce的怀里，然后开始无意识的抽搐。

Bruce被Jason的反应完全吓到了，他紧张地看向他自己的手，确认他的手上没有蝙蝠镖，然后马上把Jason打横抱起，跃出了这个充满血腥味的房间。

一阵阵的剧痛让他几乎失去了说话和尖叫的努力，他躺在Bruce的怀里看着Bruce带着他跃出那个房间，然后看着Bruce焦急地把他塞进蝙蝠车里。看着蝙蝠车的车门缓缓的关闭，Jason的世界陷入了黑暗。

后记

Jason再次醒来的时候看到的是维持的非常好的洁白的天花板，还有他小的时候Bruce给他淘的带着甲壳虫乐队全员签名的纪念版灯罩。他习惯性地摸向他的脖子，却发现没有伤口，没有纱布。他的右手被很好的包扎了，腰和脑袋还是有些疼痛，但是和之前的伤痛相比那都不值一提。

他激动地坐了起来，大幅度的动作让他头晕，但是那不能阻挡他的好心情，他离开了那一天，他还活着。他的头罩和制服被修好放在床头，他的手枪也是。他迅速起床，熟练的把制服上的跟踪器取了出来，然后穿上他的制服和装备。给Alfred留下一个字条以后就跳出了窗户，离开了Bruce的家。

Alfred推着早餐到Jason房间的时候，Jason已经离开了。

“Bruce老爷，Jason少爷他离开了。”Alfred一边看着Jason留下的字条一边用通讯器和Bruce说。“我不明白你为什么要在他醒来之前离开他的房间呢？你们至少应该一起吃早餐。”

“我吃好了，我要去补觉了。”

“你当然得补觉，今天下午三点你有一个会议。”

“晚安Alfred。”

“应该是早安，Sir。”

Alfred把Jason留下的字条小心翼翼地收在口袋里，转身准备离开Jason的卧室。然后迎面碰到了拄着拐杖准备进来的Dick。

“Jason跑了？”Dick有些遗憾的问，他连夜赶回来就是为了见Jason一面。

“您晚了几十分钟。”

“看来他欠我的账要等下一次了。”

“Dick少爷，请原谅一个老人的好奇心，请问Jason少爷欠了您什么？”

“那可多了去了，他至少也得陪我看部电影。”

END

撒花？


End file.
